Theme Park
by Open Your Mind To The Truth
Summary: Mulder and Scully are sent to investigate strange happenings at a theme park


Ok this is my first story so hope you like it..

Just to disclose I do not own any of the characters in this story they are property of Chris Carter any other names are purely made up and have no relevance to people in real life

The inspiration for this story is from a conversation I had with Bex and thought it would make a great story. Let me know what u think

No flames please

Theme Park 

As the car came to a stop Scully still couldn't believe it…

When Mulder said they were going on vacation, she had no idea he meant Disney World!!

Even after 5 years of knowing him he was still full of surprises.

"Mulder, why are we here?" Scully asked raising her eyebrow with interest

"Because I want to go on a rollercoaster!!" replied Mulder with a smirk on his face.

Scully knew that look, she had seen it so many times before he was obviously hiding something….

"Ok Mulder why are we really here?"

"Wait and see Scully but first lets go on a ride shall we?"

A few hours pass while Mulder and Scully go on a few of the rides enjoying themselves, laughing and smiling at each other. Scully looked up at the next ride for some reason Mulder had stopped and was messing with a tape recorder he had been fiddling with back at the office that morning.

"What is that Mulder? Please don't tell me you've got your video collection converted to audio?"

"You want to know the real reason I chose here for our vacation Scully? Well the truth is, yesterday I received a phone call from a maintenance manager here at the park working on this particular ride…" he paused looking for a response before continuing.

"But what has that got to do with our vacation Mulder, don't tell me aliens are abduction people here at Disney World?" Scully interrupted

Mulder looked at Scully knowing what he said next would probably cause her to become sceptical, but the call had been genuine and the man sounded so frightened.

"Listen….." Mulder switched on the tape recorder a faint sound of crackling began then a deep voice scratchy obviously frightened by something

"Help me please Mr Mulder!! My names Maxwell Harman, I'm a maintenance manager here at the park. Please I don't have much time they know I've called you, it's the ride Mr Mulder they are attempting to use subliminal messaging to control people here at the park... Please you must he….." the tape stopped

"That's where my machine cut him off" Mulder added

Scully was unsure what to say she had been enjoying herself with Mulder all day and now here he was ranting on about some plan to use subliminal messaging in a theme park ride.

"Mulder this is insane for all you know this is could just be another wild goose chase, I mean come on Mulder a ride that is able to control people through subliminal messaging its hardly probable"

"Maybe but it doesn't mean its not possible though does it Scully, and besides I checked with the FBI database Maxwell Harman is a maintenance manager here at the park."

"So let's go talk to him" Scully said in an annoyed but unsure tone.

"That's the problem Scully I rang this morning to confirm Mr Harman was in today and was told that there was no record of him ever working here and that there had been some mistake."

Scully looked at him, she could clearly see that he believed this wasn't a crank, that he thought something was worth investigating here.

Scully sighed knowing she would have to go along with this "Ok Mulder I'll give you one hour, prove to me that this ride is the one that is used for subliminal messaging."

They entered the ride and sat down on the boat, Scully looked around, it had been a long time since she had been on this ride, that music, that song so familiar to her she knew the words like second nature.

As the ride continued Scully looked at all the small anamatronic children, she wondered to herself how could this possibly be anything as sinister as Mulder believed it to be?

She looked over to see what Mulder was doing but he was gone……

"What? Where had he got to?" He was right there just a few minuets ago!!

"Dam it Mulder where are you? She said under her breath

Mulder looked around he had sneaked off the boat when Scully wasn't looking hiding in between the animatronic puppets. God how these things scared him, all so nice and sweet... if he didn't know better he would have said he had found his aliens right here!!

That what he was looking for directly in front of him between the bright lights of the Australian outback set was a door marked 'Maintenance'. Well the guy who phoned him had been with maintenance so where better place to begin looking than right here.

Mulder came to the door it was nothing more than your average grey door with an average round door handle. He paused for a moment trying to listen for anything on the other side but that dam song was all he could hear!

He reached for the handle he turned giving it a hard stiff push….. It slid open without a sound.

The room inside was dark and musky illuminated by a few strip lamps. It was a complete contrast to the attraction back through the door, no sign of those dam puppets but instead what appeared to be electrical lines of some kind running along the ceiling.

"Well no use hanging about here might as well move on." Mulder thought to himself

As he began to walk into the room he realised it was a long corridor, he set off down the corridor his footsteps echoing all around amplified by the concrete walls.

In the distance was a faint blue light, he began to approach with caution drawing his weapon.

He stopped he could clearly see the emitter of the blue light, it was nothing more than a computer screen. He looked at it…..

Enter message:

Could this be it the supposed subliminal messaging machine that was attempting to control people in the park.

Mulder thought for a second then typed…

Enter message: I want a Cheese Burger, Large Fries and a Coke

The computer flashed and a series of number appeared on the screen then it went black….

A message appeared

Song updated with new message

Mulder's mind was racing had this supposed family friendly co-operation come up with a way to control people's minds through a song?? How had this been possible he had read of research that letting young babies listening to music could improve their intelligence but this was actually affecting people's behaviour. The implications this type of software might have could be used to rig elections, start wars, and even stop people from believing in UFOs.

Mulder could not let this happen he had to……… he felt it a presence… he was no longer alone in the room.

The pain was so excruciating in his head he thought that he had been hit by a sledgehammer. He blacked out before he hit the ground.

"Hey Mulder you awake? I said you awake?" Scully shook his shoulder gently.

He opened his eyes his head was throbbing like he had been out on an all night bender.

"Ahhhhhh my head… How? Where?"

"You're back in the car Mulder were heading back to the office, it appears that you were attempting to steal records from a security terminal in a maintenance office. You're lucky they let you go without pressing charges!"

"But Scully they had a computer there that allowed the implementation of subliminal messaging into the song."

"You're mistaken Mulder I checked that room there was a computer there but it was a security terminal designed to access remote cameras within the ride, and besides after we left the ride closed down apparently its being revamped."

"But….." Mulder tried his head still throbbing where he had been knocked down.

"Mulder not one more word, just face it this was another crank trying to get you to go on another goose chase. Besides I've got this urge for a Cheese Burger, Large Fries and a Coke…………

The End


End file.
